Ordinarily, a battery pack incorporating therein a battery module is installed in an electric vehicle. For putting the battery pack into a maintenance and the like, a technology using a breaker for breaking electrical connection of the battery pack is developed, so as to secure safety (see patent literature 1). The breaker of the patent literature 1 is protected by surrounding the breaker with boot members.